


Lonely Roads

by this_is_the_end



Category: Divinity Original Sin 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Tumblr writing prompts, send me literally anything and I'll write it, this is a random compilation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_the_end/pseuds/this_is_the_end
Summary: This is a compilation of all the asks that I have received on tumblr all smushed together in one place. Enjoy and feel free to send me anything you want me to write!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Male Undead Godowken with Ifan ben-Mezd for the prompt "You're alive!?" due to an overly convincing Play Dead Skill. Thanks to ghostyreader for asking me this one~!

“You’re alive?” Ifan let his crossbow fall to his side as the last enemy fell to the ground. He turned to look at the Undead stirring on the ground, brows creasing together. 

The Red Prince pulled his axe free from a corpse, looking over at Ifan and Dirael with a small smirk pulling over his sharp teeth. He went about looting, turning his attention away from the human and Undead. Beast muttered something unintelligible before doing the same, holstering both his weapons.

“Uh, yes?” Dirael rubbed a bony head along the back of his neck, bones clinking together as he pushed himself to his feet. He didn’t think the skill worked that well.

“What in the Gods names were you thinking?” Ifan moved forward, muscles moving lithely under his armor. Dirael took a startled step back at the raw emotion that was crossing over the human’s body. Ifan’s shoulders were tense and squared - his jaw was set in a way that suggested he couldn’t decide which emotion he should let cross his face. Would it be anger or exasperation first?

“You - You do know I’m already dead, don’t you?” As if to prove his point, Dirael gestured a hand over himself. “Can’t get much dead-er, Ifan.”

Ifan’s burning eyes didn’t leave his.

“That’s not the point, Godwoken.” Ifan’s voice was a low snarl at this point - he had gotten close enough that only Dirael could hear his words. Close enough that Dirael could see it was more than anger displayed across his face. He shuffled his feet sheepishly. “You are not expendable, Dirael.”

Dirael felt his jaw open once, twice, and then snap shut, words unable to form. He only gave a nod as he watched the concern bubble to the surface of Ifan’s emotions, watched as it twisted across his face slowly. Ifan’s burning green eyes softened slowly. He stepped away from Dirael, realization hitting his face before a slight blush found his cheeks. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he turned away, slinging his crossbow onto his back.

Dirael grinned to himself, making a mental note to try this skill again in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [find me here on tumblr!](https://ifan-ben-mezd.tumblr.com/)


	2. Ifan/Lohse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ifan and Lohse to the prompt "I don't want to hurt you." Thank you to dalishflame for asking this one.

Lohse’s hands trembled around her tankard, her eyes staring blankly ahead. Ifan watched her out of the corner of his eye as he nursed his ale, making conversation with the rest of their party. Lohse rose from the table and without a thought, he rose as well.

He followed her to a secluded corner of the tavern, some side room he hadn’t ever seen before. She turned to him without a word, barely making eye contact before she started pacing.

“Lohse -”

“No, let me go first.” She stopped and faced him dead on, hands shaking by her sides. “Ladies first, right? Isn’t that how it goes?”

Ifan gestured towards her openly. “You have the floor.”

“Alright, well you - you had no right to do that, you know.” She was pacing again, red hair twisting around herself in a way that reminded Ifan of flames. “You had no right to say you had - that you had feelings for me.”

Ifan straightened in the doorway, taking a few steps inside and latching the door behind himself. He crossed his arms over his chest as he turned to her once more.

“And why not?”

“Because!” Lohse’s voice rose, straining against her careful control of her emotions. Her eyes flitted to his briefly, as if she was searching for something. Instead, she started pacing again. “Because I’m not that simple.”

“If you’re referring to your -”

“My friend inside my head, yeah? It isn’t that friendly, you know and I-” She stopped herself, back to Ifan and arms wrapped around herself. Ifan moved slowly, coming up behind her and pressing a hand gently to her arm. She turned slowly, head bowed. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Her voice was barely a whisper breathed against his chest. Ifan pulled her into his arms, resting his head atop hers. 

“My lovely Lohse, you could never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [as always, find me here on tumblr!](https://ifan-ben-mezd.tumblr.com/)


	3. Female Lizard Godwoken/The Red Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the pairing of a female lizard godwoken and The Red Prince to the prompt "Please, stay." Tahnk you leeaneea for submitting this one :D

“Please, stay.” Mahalia shared a desperate look with the Red Prince, her own golden eyes locking with his. The Red Prince seemed torn - his eyes flickered between Mahalia’s and Sadha’s and his tail twitched angrily. 

“If you have more… pressing issues to attend to, my dear…” Sadha’s singsong voice seemed to take The Red Prince out of his trance. His eyes locked onto hers and he took one step closer to her. 

“Come, my love.” He outstretched his hand towards Sadha and she took it eagerly, shooting only a fleeting glance towards Mahalia. Mahalia watched as they walked away, entering the caravan without a second glance in her direction. 

She stood in disbelief, eyes locked onto the side of the caravan. Sebille and Lohse shuffled uncomfortably behind her, no doubt trying to think of ways to break the awkward silence that was brewing. Mahalia took a step away from them, tail drooping behind her and dragging on the ground. She took a seat by the base of a tree not too far away, trying desperately to ignore the moaning coming from the caravan.

He called her his love, She thought, a frown pulling at the corners of her mouth. She snarled and bared her teeth, clenching her hands into fists. He never even mentioned her. 

Several figures appeared all at once and Mahalia was instantly on her feet. She saw the Red Prince exit the caravan, saw Sebille dance into the shadows and saw Lohse ready her spells. In the matter of a few seconds, chaos broke loose. She cleaved into her enemies with her swords, dancing gracefully between enemies. The Red Prince roared as flames shot from his mouth, snarling smoke as he moved with his sword and shield to join her in the fray. 

When the chaos ended, Sadha was nowhere to be seen. Dead bodies were piled at their feet and she almost had a mind to check those, to see if Sadha had gotten mixed into the madness. Beside her, The Red Prince said nothing. He was silent, eyes cast away from hers and hands clenched tightly around his weapons.

“We will find her, Red Prince.” Mahalia’s voice as gentler than she expected her envious heart to allow it to be. “I promise.”

She turned to walk away, one step over a body when a hand snatched her wrist. She turned around, locking eyes with The Red Prince.

“Please, stay.” He whispered. His talons dug into her scales but she gave him a gentle smile.

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [you can find me here on tumblr!](https://ifan-ben-mezd.tumblr.com/)


	4. Female Lizard Godwoken/Lohse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the pairing of a female lizard godwoken and Lohse to the prompt of "I'll protect you no matter what, even if it kills me." Thank you to japhgura for this one!

It all happened in the blink of an eye. 

Mahalia saw the archer, saw his eyes settle on Lohse. He notched an arrow, face twisted into a malicious grin as he took aim. Mahalia ran her sword through an enemy near her, letting their body slide off the blade and coat it in blood. Her eyes were still glued on Lohse and the archer.

Lohse was focusing her magic on two others facing her, ice balled in the palms of her hands as she prepped a spell. She had a smirk on her face as she watched terror cross the eyes of the soldiers in front of her. She raised her arms above her head, ready to strike, and that was when Mahalia moved.

She dug her feet into the dirt, claws piercing deep into the soil. She launched herself with animalistic grace, coiling her muscles and pouncing. She crashed into Lohse with an arm around the human’s waist, tail wrapping around both of them as they tumbled to the ground. An arrow whizzed over their heads, missing them by mere inches. 

Mahalia’s heart pounded with adrenaline as she righted herself from the mud, turning on the two soldiers that Lohse had been engaged with. Fire boiled up from her lungs, pouring out from between her lips in a mighty roar. The enemies before her crumbled into ash, singed armor clanking to the ground in a heap. Mahalia turned her bright golden eyes to the archer just as an ice spike lodged itself in his skull. Her eyes flitted to Lohse.

“What were you thinking?” Lohse’s voice was shrill. She was covered in the mud, hands knotted in her wild hair in frustration. She was staring at Mahalia with an incredulous expression, lips pulled back in rage.

“That archer -”

“Was going to miss.” Lohse moved towards Mahalia, feet slipping slightly in the mud as she stepped over bodies. Mahalia’s tail twitched as she lowered her gaze from Lohse’s burning eyes. “You almost got yourself killed, Mahalia.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Mahalia muttered. Lohse let out a huff of air, wiping mud out of her face. She muttered something more under her breath, dark eyes flitting around before she finally turned away, hands balled into fists at her side. Mahalia reached out and caught her by the arm, talons pressing against her armor. Lohse didn’t turn around.

“I’ll protect you no matter what, Lohse. Even if it kills me.” The words were barely a whisper against the wind and rain, barely a a hiss between Mahalia’s lips. She stood still for a moment more, hand still wrapped around Lohse’s arm. Eventually, she let her hand fall, let Lohse stumble a step forward. Mahalia turned away, tail drooping and head bowed.

“You’re an idiot.” Lohse whispered before her body collided with Mahalia’s, tangling into some semblance of a hug. Mahalia let a smile tug at her lips as she turned to wrap Lohse into her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [find me here on tumblr!](https://ifan-ben-mezd.tumblr.com/)


	5. Male Elf Godwoken/Ifan ben-Mezd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the pairing of a male elf godwoken and Ifan ben-Mezd (my bae <3) to the prompt "I can't do this without you." We all have kanagan to thank for the heartwrenching feels that came out of this prompt :P

Ifan felt the blades seconds after the bolt left his crossbow. He made a guttural sound as he sank to his knees, grasping at his abdomen with gloved hands. The attacker pulled the knives free harshly, causing Ifan to call out a second time. The man had a gleeful smile plastered on his face as he sauntered away, vanishing somewhere into the shadows. Ifan’s crossbow fell from his hand as more blood pooled from his wounds.

“Ifan!” Myrddin’s voice crashed over the roar of battle. Ifan looked around, trying to spot his elf - trying to make sure Myrddin did nothing stupid in his attempt to get to him. 

Ifan’s world grew hazy, blurring at the edges. His vision doubled as he curled in on himself, falling the rest of the way to the ground. He tasted copper as he coughed, blood spilling over his lips. He saw Myrddin in a blur of long black hair and leather armor - his daggers danced on his fingertips as he carved his way through enemies. He heard them fall one by one as darkness started to close in on him.

“Ifan, stay with me.” Myrddin’s hands were on his chest, pressing over the wounds. Ifan cursed in pain, green eyes opening blearily to meet Myrddin’s. The elf’s expression was twisted in grief, fine features worriedly looking over Ifan. Ifan reached up, grasping at one of Myrddin’s hands desperately.

“Myrddin…”

“No, no, no.” Myrddin leaned down, resting their foreheads together. Black hair fell in a curtain around them, Myrddin’s tears falling onto Ifan’s cheeks. “I can’t do this without you, Ifan. Gods, not without you.”

Ifan raised a hand to cup Myrddin’s face, running a thumb along his strong cheekbone. He couldn’t bring himself to look away from the elf’s face. Myrddin laid a gentle kiss on Ifan’s lips, tears still falling between them.

“You’re stronger than you think, Myrddin.” Ifan’s voice broke off as he choked on blood, wretching and arching his back in pain. Myrddin kept his hands on the wounds, tearing his gaze away to look for their other companions. The battle was still raging behind them, Beast and The Red Prince taking on the last of the enemies. Beast was shouting nasty taunts, drawing the soldiers attention away from Myrddin and Ifan.

Myrddin’s eyes scanned the field desperately, calling out for someone to come help them, voice straining and cracking around his grief. Ifan pulled at the elf’s hand again, bringing his gaze back to him.

“You’ve got to keep going, love.” Myrddin was shaking his head, chanting no over and over again. Ifan cupped his face, bringing him in for another kiss that tasted bittersweet. Myrddin stayed there, foreheads rested together. Ifan’s hands fell from his cheeks, falling to the ground as his lungs drew one last struggling breath. Myrddin wailed, bringing his blood-soaked hands up to Ifan’s face.

“No, not without you - not without you, Ifan.” His voice was barely a whisper, his lips pressed to the crown of Ifan’s head as he cradled the man in his arms. He rocked back and forth, sobbing over Ifan.

“We have to leave.” The Red Prince rest a hand on Myrddin’s shoulder, his normally regal voice heavy with emotion. Myrddin jolted away, curling around Ifan as he continued to sob.

Somewhere in the distant forest, wolves began to howl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [come ask me things](https://ifan-ben-mezd.tumblr.com/)
> 
> seriously though, this one was one of the most fun to write and I loved every second of it.


	6. Fane/Lohse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the pairing of Fane and Lohse to the prompt of "You knocked on my door at 1 in the morning, to cuddle?" verrottweil said it was in the pursuit of knowledge, of course, so I guess we have to trust them on this one.

Fane was still trying to figure out a large number of the customs the humans used. He prided himself on being the most intelligent of their rag-tag party - because clearly he was - and yet he still could not figure out the enchantress. He had pegged the elf early on - an assassin with emotional issues and a knack for vengeance. Even the Prince was easy to label, royalty practically oozing from his every breath it was no wonder that his quest was to regain his kingdom.

Yet, the enchantress eluded him.

He chalked it up to the “companion” in her head at first - that the being within was causing his understanding to be hindered. That maybe the companion was the reason why her mood changed so drastically and that maybe the companion was the reason she always changed the subject. 

He had no other humans to compare her to - their esteemed leader was a lizard as well and good enough with poison that Fane would rather keep his distance and not ask touchy questions.  
So, Fane brewed on the question for months.

They grew closer, he and Lohse. While travelling, they were always the ones in the rear of the party, ready to put up a spell in defense of any attackers. They compared magic easily enough - he found her spellcasting techniques to be rather intriguing. She offered him knowledge into the more mystical aspects of the world, insight that the two brutish warriors and rogue could not. 

They had returned to the Lady Vengeance before their next voyage, getting some well-earned rest. Fane was using this time to lose himself in a book or ten, sitting on his bed with candles lit around the room. He had no concept of time as he angrily scoffed at the texts, wondering just how ignorant their authors could possibly be. A knock on his door startled him out of his debate with the parchment.

He walked over to the door, slightly shocked to see Lohse standing outside.

“Um, hey, Fane.” She muttered, running a hand across the back of her neck sheepishly. “I was, um, well, do you mind if I keep you company?”

Fane looked her over, taking in the hint of desperation that lurked behind her voice. He took a step aside and gestured for her to enter.

“Be my guest.” Lohse pushed past him and into his room, still looking tense and jittery. He returned to his perch on his bed, grabbing his book and finding the page he had left off on. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Lohse move around the room. She moved quietly, looking at different objects he had acquired over their time travelling. She’d pick one up and study it before putting it down and moving onto the next - all very rapidly. She was flitting around the room, almost as if she didn’t know what to do with herself.

“Lohse, was there a reason you came to see me?” Fane peered over the edge of his book, lowering it into his lap as she whirled to face him. She looked like a deer caught in the candlelight.

“I - yes, but, well…” She trailed off, biting her lip before she continued. “I-came-to-see-if-you-wouldn’t-mind-cuddling-because-it-calms-me-and-I-really-need-to-be-calm-right-now.”  
Fane blinked at her after the onslaught of words.

“You knocked on my door at 1 in the morning to cuddle?” He asked, a slight smirk pulling at his features. Lohse huffed in frustration.

“Yeah, alright, it sounds stupid when you put it like that. I’ll go.” She turned to leave, setting down a small object she had been juggling nervously in her hands.

“Lohse, come here.” Fane called after her. She turned around to see him with one arm out, gesturing for her to take the other side of the bed. Her dark eyes lightened slightly.

“Really?”

“Yes, really.” He muttered, turning his attention back to the book perched on his lap. Lohse smiled brightly as she came over to his side, curling against him as he continued reading.

“You’re rather boney, ya know that?”

Fane elbowed Lohse in the ribs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I'm here for you guys, shoot me an ask!](https://ifan-ben-mezd.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> You can tell that I slowly got more and more comfortable writing these because they are starting to get longer, lol


	7. The Red Prince/Sebille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the pairing of The Red Prince and Sebille to the prompt "Because I love you, damn it!" Thank you to dragonkingz159 for asking me for this one, it was a lot of fun to write!
> 
> lil' side note: really like this one.

Sebille was pacing. She was working a path into the dirt between tents and around the campfire, her hands clenched into fists at her side. She had gone and caught feelings - fuck.  
She hated this - hated that she suddenly cared about someone other than herself. That wasn’t how it was supposed to work - she was supposed to find her mark and she was supposed to kill him. She was not supposed to get tangled in a web of emotions. 

“Sebille, are you well?” The Red Prince approached slowly, shoulders held regally in place. His expression was twisted into one that almost resembled concern - she averted her eyes immediately.

“What does it look like, lizard?” She snapped, sharp teeth pulling over her lips in a snarl. The Red Prince’s eyebrows raised slightly. 

“It looks like you are attempting to burn a path to the center of the earth, my dear.” He sat on a stump nearest the campfire, tail curling around his legs as he did so. “Do try not to dig too deep, would you?”

Sebille paused suddenly, her entire body rigid. She stared at him, watching as he nonchalantly poked at the fire with a stick. She snarled.

“Damn it.”

She flopped down onto a log next to him. She didn’t look over at him, didn’t make eye contact. She fumbled two dice from her pouch and rolled them in the palm of her hand.

“Are you going to enlighten me as to what’s brewing in the menacing head of yours?” The Red Prince looked her over once as she rolled the dice out onto the ground. Snake eyes.

“No.” Came her simple reply.

“And why not, my lovely little minx?” He reached for the dice first, scooping them into the palm of his hand before she could. Sebille’s eyes met his, her expression unreadable, jaw clenched tight. He rolled the dice. A five and a four.

“You’re barking up the wrong tree.” She grit out. He smirked.

“Do not equate me to a mindless mongrel - I do believe I have more common sense than that.” Sebille snatched the dice right out of his claws. 

“Your common sense seems to be failing you right now, Prince.” Her voice had lost a fraction of its bite. 

“Then you should confess, tell me what is bothering you.”

“No.”

“And why not?” His hand rest over hers, stilling the impatient rolling of the dice. She glanced up at him, eyes going wide.

“Because I do not want to see you hurt.” Her voice was a whisper against the wind. The Red Prince tightened his grip over her hand.

“I shall be the judge of my own fate,” He responded, rolling the dice onto the ground with her. Double sixes. She pried her hand away from his.

“I - I can’t -”

“Why not?”

“Because I love you, damn it!” She snarled out, rapidly rising to her feet, dice lost underfoot. The Red Prince rose as well, pressing into her space, standing tall. Her lithe muscles coiled, ready to bolt. He stilled her with his talons at the back of her neck, bringing her closer.

“My, my, why didn’t you just say so?” His tail coiled around her leg as their lips met gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [love me?](https://ifan-ben-mezd.tumblr.com/)


	8. Male Elf Godwoken/Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the pairing of Male Elf Godwoken and Beast to the prompts of "Is that my shirt?" and "I'm in love... shit." submitted by fulcrumisthebomb - i actually had a lot of fun writing this one and maybe found a new pairing I like? Either way, thank you for submitting this one.

“Er, Lori?” Beast paused in the doorway that led to their room on the Lady Vengeance. Loriston was in the room, sitting with his feet tucked under him on a futon pressed against the far wall, book in hand. At Beast’s entrance, he looked up with bright eyes and a brighter smile, showing off his slightly pointed teeth. “Is that my shirt?”

Loriston laughed, light and happy. “If it were, would you do something about it?”

“Well, aye, I suppose I might given that it’s m’only shirt on this fine vessel.” Beast found his feet again, coming the rest of the way into the room. 

The door shut behind him with a solid thunk that resonated through the room. Loriston’s eyes still hadn’t left Beast, taking him in with a hungry light burning behind his eyes. He pulled his lower lip between his teeth and Beast’s steps faltered audibly. 

“I’m waiting, Beast.” The elf set the book down on the cushion beside him. The shirt in question was much too small for him - it had plenty of width but barely any length. Beast’s eyes lingered for a fraction too long. Loriston’s sharp laugh filled the air once more. “You are an adorable man when flustered.”

The elf rose from the futon, all long legs and elegant limbs. The shirt sat above his thin hips, the shirt tails the only things that were keeping him decent. He closed the distance between himself and Beast easily, the long expanse of exposed skin keeping Beast enraptured. Lori rest his hands on Beast’s shoulders, twining his long body around the dwarf easily. 

“Are you going to take the shirt back, my darling Beast, or do I have to help you?” Lori guided Beast’s hands to his hips, then quirking the dwarf’s chin up so that he was looking up at the tall elf in his arms. Beast’s hands tightened around Lori’s hips, drawing him a fraction closer, enough that Lori knew he had won. 

I’m in love, Beast thought in awe. Shit.

Lori finally sank to his knees so that his face was even with Beast’s, giving the dwarf a wicked smile.

“Ye’re a wicked, wicked lad.” Beast growled as Loriston’s hands tangled into the cloth of his shirt. Beast let himself be drawn in all too willingly, let himself be lost in the wonder that was this man. 

“I’ll thank ye kindly to be givin’ me my shirt back now,” Beast growled as their lips parted, puling the fabric of the shirt easily over Loriston’s head. The elf laughed joyously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [send me things](https://ifan-ben-mezd.tumblr.com/)


	9. Female Lizard Godwoken/Ifan ben-Mezd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the pairing of Female Lizard (Outlaw) Godwoken and Ifan ben-Mezd to the prompt of "I'm in love... shit." submitted by the lovely stooka.

Ifan watched her out of the corner of his eye as he focused on crafting new crossbow bolts. He went through the motions robotically, watching the lizard instead, enraptured by her form and lithe movements. 

She was sparring with The Red Prince, both lizards talons drawn and lashing out against their scales. Hers were black as midnight, coiling like dark obsidian around his bright red. The contrast was blinding in the sunlight that beat down overhead. The lizards payed it no mind as they lashed out at one another, roaring with laughter when one would get a particularly hard hit in.

“Someone’s got his head in the clouds,” Lohse teased from her seat beside Ifan. She jabbed her elbow into his ribs and he lurched his gaze away from the lizards violently. The bolt in his hand fell to the deck of the ship. He scowled over at the enchantress. 

“Can’t blame a man for wanting an escape from all of this,” Ifan made an all-encompassing gesture, as if to symbolize the entire world. Lohse made an agreeing grunt, both their thoughts momentarily turning to darker dealings. She eventually looked back to him, smile once more at the corner of her lips.

“Do all your “escapes” have to do with our lovely, charming leader, then?” Lohse laughed as Ifan’s cheeks colored slightly underneath his beard. He looked away and back to the fight taking place a few meters away. Talia was winning, currently, ambrosia fringe flickering gently in the breeze. She had The Red Prince pinned to the ground under her foot, claws pressed into the armor at his chest. He looked as though he was being a sore loser.

“Stay out of it, Lohse.” Ifan murmured with no heart behind the venom in his words. He tore his gaze away and back to his crafting. Lohse laughed.

“Everyone saw your kiss at the undertavern, you know.” She was twirling ice between her fingertips now, smirking as her words made Ifan jump in his seat. He turned an ice cold glare towards her.

“Lohse, you’re meddling -”

“Ifan! Ifan, look!” Talia’s singsong voice pulled his attention away from the smirking enchantress and towards the deck of the ship. Talia had The Red Prince completely pinne, tail twisted around his so as to stop him from trying to beat her off with it. She was practically sitting on him, twisting his limbs around and making struggling painful for him. The bright, joyous smile on her face was what captured Ifan’s gaze, her bright eyes locking with his. She widened her smile as he looked over, her fringe flicking back and forth in a way he had come to know meant she was happy.

“I’m in love, Lohse.” He admitted, words barely a whisper off his lips. Lohse’s magic literally froze in the palm of her hand. She stared at him with wide eyes.

“Shit, you’ve got it bad.” She smiled. Ifan looked away from the lizard pair as they untangled themselves. He lowered his head and fiddled with a bolt absentmindedly.

“Yeah, I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ask away!](https://ifan-ben-mezd.tumblr.com/)


	10. Female Human Godwoken/Fane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the pairing of Female Human Godwoken and Fane to the prompt of "Who initiates the forehead touches between the two?" submitted by leeaneea

He hated this, the waiting. He hated that he didn’t know what was going on - that he couldn’t help her. He hated that she was hurt and that there was nothing he could do about it - restoration spells were never his forte. 

He paced outside the small tent that she was being healed in - if you could even call it that. He doubted that this person had enough skill to heal a bruise, much less a severe stab wound.He balled his hands into fists and continued pacing.

“Sir,” A timid voice chimed up from behind him. He whirled, cape twisting around himself in a blur of motion. The woman stared up at him with a conflicted expression. He recognized fear behind her eyes. “You can see her now.”

He pushed past the healer without another word. Let her fear him, he didn’t care.

He entered the tent and was taken aback by what he found inside. Bloody bandages were cast aside, a bowl of bloody water being taken away by another maid. His - Jada lay on a bedroll, sweat making her hair cling to the sides of her face. He felt emotion well at the base of his throat.

“Jada,” His voice was soft, timid. Her head rolled to the side, tired eyes locking onto his and brightening slightly. He crouched down beside her, ignoring the sound of bone on wood as he took her hand in his. Her eyes closed again.

“You sound worried, Fane.” She gave a half-hearted smirk. He wanted to scowl - wanted to yell at her for not taking her life seriously - but instead he let out a huff of air, a breath of tension he had not been aware he had been holding. Her eyes opened again, concern working its way between her brows. “It takes a lot more than this to kill me, you know.”

“Mortality is not something you should test, Jada.” He mumbles. His free hand wanders upwards, stroking hair out of her face carefully. Her eyes closed again at the contact.

“Says the immortal.” She mumbles with another smirk playing at the corner of her lips. He could see how tired she was, how much the wound had taken its toll on her. He squeezed her hand tightly in his own, taking another shaking breath.

“You scared me,” He whispers, leaning over her and resting their foreheads together. She nuzzles closer at the contact, her other hand coming to cup the side of his face. 

“I didn’t - I’m sorry, Fane.” She mumbles, tired words falling easily past her lips. He strokes at her hair, closing his eyes and pressing against her.

“Don’t do this again. I don’t think I could stand losing you.” The confession falls easily between them as they fall into the comfort of one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [come to the dark corners of my blog, my minions](https://ifan-ben-mezd.tumblr.com/)


	11. Sebille/Ifan ben-Mezd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the pairing of Sebille and Ifan ben-Mezd to the prompt of "Why are you looking at me like that?" submitted by evendear.
> 
> who else loves the pointy stabby tall elf girlfriend? cuz I do.

Sebille was hunched over a table, looking at a map and some of the plans that their group had half-heartedly drawn up. They were not the sort of group that planned things, but she still wanted to fell as though she had some sort of a fall back if things went south. The rest of their group was gathered around a fire, several of them animatedly talking to one another and making up what she believed to be completely ludicrous stories of past conquests. 

She kept studying, kept trying to figure out some way to make this insanity work for them. She heard their conversation die out, looking up to see most of her party heading to sleep. She locked eyes with Ifan and scowled.

“Why are you looking at me like that, wolf?” Her words were venomous as she studied the hunger that lingered behind his eyes. He blinked at her, pausing and chewing on his response thoughtfully.

“You seem to be the only one of us that actually gives a damn about our survival.” He chuckled to himself, a small smile pulling at his lips. She smirked and looked back at the map, listening as he stood and walked towards her. She ignored him and kept her focus on the map, trying to trace a particular path back to the town nearby. She looked up as Ifan’s footsteps stopped near the table.

“You’re doing it again,” She grumbled, turning her eyes away and scowling. He chuckles dryly.

“You are quite the mystery, Sebille.” Her name barely left his lips before her head snapped up and her eyes met his in alarm. 

“You -” Hardly anyone ever used her name. It was usually elf or slave that got her attention, not her name. Hearing him say it with a laugh still on his breath was - odd.

“You are more than what people think of you,” He offers as his explanation. She can feel the weight behind the words - the weight that suggests he has experience with this as well. She bites the inside of her cheek and looks away, standing a bit straighter this time.

“And you are more than your contracts, Ifan.” She doesn’t miss the way that he tenses briefly before his eyes soften and he takes a step closer to her. She doesn’t look up, just watches out of the corner of her eye as his hands settle on the table, barely an inch away from hers.

“I doubt that.”

“And I doubt that I am more than what people say of me.” She turns to him, her eyes burning with emotion. “People say I am an Elf, I am. People call me a slave, I was. I am no more and no less than what they think of me. My fate has been rolled, it has been decided.”

She takes his hand in hers and lifts it to her lips. She runs her tongue along the length of the back of his hand, never breaking eye contact with him. The burn behind his eyes changes to something more primal as he watches her, analyzing her.

“Your fate is still in your hands, Ifan. You still have a chance to be more than what you think you are.” She turns away, gathering her map in her arms. She takes a few steps away from him before turning back over her shoulder.

“Don’t worry, darling - I never lick and tell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [hey there, this here's a blog to click](https://ifan-ben-mezd.tumblr.com/)


End file.
